Nightingale
by volumeNspace
Summary: [SasuSaku] A petite woman of her height was trying to intimidate him, a 6 foot 2 tall man? What intrigued him the most was that she was the only one wo had enough balls to talk back to him. Now she was interesting.' [Quote: Chapter 6]
1. Prologue

**Nightingale**

By: volumeNspace 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay?!? Happy??? -proceeds to sulk-

A/N: It's something I thought up of and I'm just trying it out. The pairing is defintely SasuSaku.

* * *

The bamboo that grew on the side of the road caught my eye. The lush hunter green of the pointed tips of the leaves mixing with the lighter shade of the stem.

It looked so full and whole, as if it knew its existence made a difference to the world. At the back of my mind, I vaguely thought of the intriguing animal that ate the bamboo. This, I've once heard from the common folklores in my childhood. The animal was said to have the most exquisite colors painted onto it. Both black and white, two starkly contrasting colors. It reminded me of many things, the day and night, the light and dark.

I twisted the fine pale green silk of my robe as I continued to stare at the bamboo. I ran my eyes down the sleek stem that was swaying slightly in the breeze. My gaze ended at the shoots that peeked out from beneath the dark soil. My eyes saddened at the sight of something that cannot be an ending of mine. The taste of salt at my lips stunned me as I took a moment to wonder why. Then realization hit me. Tears. My hands released the cloth that I've held onto tightly. Shaking slightly, I reached up to touch my eyes tentatively. They were wet. I held back a sob that suddenly threatened to burst out of my chest. I clasped my hands over the piece of jade over my neck; hoping that it would give me strength.

Actually, deep down in my heart, I knew the precious stone could not help me. But I chose to deceive myself. Deceive myself that it could give me strength. Deceive myself that I could get through this. It was all a lie. A fraud. Whatever you may call it, it's the same.

"All the same."

The words left my lips in the form of the barest of whispers. The winds caressed my cheeks and my hair as I imagined it also bringing my words away to a far away land.

I couldn't begin to fathom why I've decided to start reminiscing of my life. A life of twenty-three years. Twenty three hateful years. Accursed. That is one of the many words that could describe my life. An angry frown crept on my face as I fought the urge to spit at the words, 'My life'. A shaky laugh rumbled from my throat as tears started to form.

My life. It was curse.

A curse the moment the messenger arrived at my household's doors.

A curse that moment I stepped into the palanquin.

My life should be a restricted section of history, never to be known. Not to be seen. Not to be heard. It was too ugly in the face of idealism. Too ugly for anyone to see or hear.

If given a chance, I would never have wanted this life. Not even if anyone is willing to grant all my wishes.

The woods were silent even as I started to think and recollect my accursed life.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me if I should abandon or go on writing it. Thanks. 


	2. My Existence

**Nightingale **

By: volumeNspace

A/N: **Standard disclaimer** **applies.** And thanks, to those who bothered to read my story. For those who don't like First person account stories. Fret not since I will not be using it much.Please forgive my errors. **ENJOY!**

* * *

**the loved birds:** A big and grateful 'thanks' to you for being the first to review my first chapter. I was flattered by your comment. :D 

**cast14: **Thanks for your encouraging words! I was practically floating... XP

* * *

The night, in Sakura's opinion, was the best time of a day. In a way, it offers her peace and sanctuary for her own thoughts and leisurely hobbies, such as reading. To be more specific, reading the "borrowed" scrolls from her father's study. Sakura pouted a little at the thought that welled up from the depths of her head. _Honestly, I don't understand why women can't study? It's as if we're not good enough to do so. _Sakura thought furiously as she frowned at the faint glow of the candle. _Well basically, men are MCBs!!!_ Sakura giggled and hushed her hyped up alter ego at the mention of such crude words and would have proceeded to chide her alter ego if not for Inner Sakura's own words._ It's not befitting of a lady. I know I know._ Inner Sakura sulked at a corner of her mind as Sakura smiled at the childishness of the act. 

The combination of the rosemary and sandalwood incense made her feel strangely relaxed as Sakura finished off the last sentence. Rubbing her temples gently, the roseate woman lifted a loose floor board and placed the scrolls down the hole. Her green eyes lingered slightly on the few Chinese books as a melancholic look replaced her earlier tired one. Her long tapered fingers reached down to slide over the worn volumes lightly when she looked up suddenly. Firmly placing the floorboard back and blowing out the candle, Sakura scampered back onto her futon frantically. If anyone caught her guilty of studying… Sakura shivered at the thought as she lied on her back, her ears straining to hear for any sounds.

Fear slithered through her veins as time went ticking by and the rustling outside continued. _Did anyone see me? _Sakura asked in her head, her hands clenched the blanket tightly. Then, A low breathy moan exploded softly from outside her window. Sakura raised an eyebrow, thoughts ran amok in her head as she glanced at her shoji door. _Is the person hurt? Why is she moaning?_ Sakura thought solicitously, her curiosity far outweighed her fear as Sakura pushed away her blanket and shuffled softly to the shoji door. Light giggling and low murmurs sounded in the quiet air as Sakura stepped outside silently. Another needy moan cut through the air as Sakura crept along the hard wooden floorboards of the hallway. The higher pitched moans clearly signified a woman as Sakura continued to tip-toe to the guest room, where all the sounds originated from. _Is she doing some stretching?_ Sakura frowned, her fine pink eyebrows meeting at her forehead as she cleverly sidestepped the floorboard that always squeaked when stepped on.

She was about to tap the shoji door lightly when a passionate confession of "Ashiteru" was made. Her eyes widened in surprise as Sakura clapped a hand over her opened mouth. She recognized that voice! It was her older sister's! The profession of love sent questions bouncing everywhere in the confines her skull as she contemplated what she should do next. Sakura wisely decided to leave the scene, not wanting to know what was going on in the room as she back peddled a step.

**SQUEAK. **

_Kuso!_ Sakura cursed when a sharp gasp was heard coming from the room. Once again, dread filled her being. Sakura clenched her fist; her fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her palms as she bit her lip. Frenzied shuffling sounded in the room when a hard voice commanded, "Get in here. Whoever you are." The acid that laced with the demand did not go unnoticed by Sakura as she gulped nervously. Sliding the shoji door open, Sakura walked towards the cold and calculating pretty face of her sister. The older woman's black eyes glittered dangerously as a sinister smirk played around her lips, "Sakura what are you doing here?"

Sakura's green eyes took in her sister's dangerous but slightly disoriented form as she twisted the soft fabric of her sleeping yukata in her hands. Her mind failing to formulate an excuse when her sister stood and walked to her slowly. Sakura willed herself not to flinch when the woman was stood at an inch away from her. The smell of sweat and something she could not identify surrounded her sister, Asako. Sakura frowned inwardly as she looked at her sister's ruffled yukata and swollen lips. Glancing at the back, Sakura saw something that made her gasp lightly.

A familiar grey Hakama was sprawled on the floor!

Everything clicked in her head as Sakura take a deep intake of breath. Her voice was trembling slightly as she spoke softly, "An affair." Her sister froze, her black eyes narrowing at Sakura, as if daring her to continue. Sakura did not heed the warning that accompanied the look her sister shot her as she continued in a whisper, "But Asako-ni-san it is forbidden between a servant and a lady." A slap sounded in the air as Sakura's head snapped viciously to the right.

Tears threatened to fall as Sakura cradled her stinging and reddening right cheek. Asako's hard black pools glared into Sakura's watery green ones as she spat, "Silence. You shall not tell this to anyone. Or I'll make your life very pitiful." _What the hell! Now you're threatening us? Bitch!_ Inner Sakura yelled, shaking her fists. Sakura's green eyes lit up in jade fury as she glowered back at her sister, "I don't see why you could do that considering your position as a… participant in the affair."

A chilling laugh sounded in the room. Sakura watched the laughing form of her sister with narrow jade eyes. Her sister's black onyx eyes bored into hers as a cool hand caught Sakura's chin, preventing her from turning away. A sense of dread filled her being as Sakura continued to stare into those black pools, Sakura struggled against her sister's grip, pulling away forcefully.

"Poor Sakura. Sweet poor Sakura. Don't you wonder why no one in the family ever talks to you? Why everybody seems to ignore your existence?"

That sentence froze her in her place and sent another flurry of questions ran through Sakura's head as she stood. Her sister chuckled mirthfully and sashayed over to Sakura and whispered by her ear, "Because you are a _whore's_ daughter." Sakura's head whipped around in one rapid motion, her green eyes burning with anger as she spat her own retort out, "Liar! My mother is your mother! Is our mother a whore?" An amused smile tugged at Asako's lips as she gave Sakura a lazy look-over.

"Have you wondered why you're the only one with pink hair and green eyes? And not like the rest of us, brown hair with black eyes?" Sakura turned away from her sister, her head still buzzing with unanswered questions. Sakura was torn, a part of her wanted Asako to shut up while another side wanted to hear what Asako had to say. Asako's cold laughter filled the room, "You mother was the Chinese whore our father picked up on a cultural interchange between our countries. In short, you're not only a _bastard_, but also a _half-breed_." Asako said, her straight nose wrinkled slightly as a note of disgust attached itself to the spiteful words she uttered. Sakura stared at the ground, her mind too shocked and blank to think of anything.

Her heart hammered away in her chest as the words registered in her head._ A whore's bastard half-breed daughter_. Sakura echoed in her own head as apprehension crept up her neck and coiled around her like a fat snake. Sakura felt a sinking feeling in her heart as her stomach churned uncomfortably. She wanted so much to believe it was not true; that she, Sakura Haruno, was not a half-breed. Nor an bastard daughter. But the practical side of her refused to give way to her idealistic side.

"Now _half-breed_, do you still think you can out challenge me?" Asako asked mockingly as she stood in front of a blank faced Sakura. Sakura looked up at the smirking Asako with wide jade eyes, her mouth opened but no words came out. Sakura looked down at the tatami mats as her insides raged on with a waves of emotions. Sakura tried to think up of a way to deny whatever Asako had thrown at her. But deep down inside herself, Sakura knew what Asako said may be true. Turmoil raked throughout her being as Sakura glanced around to escape this confrontation.

* * *

The shoji door was left open as Asako stood in the middle of the dark room. Her delicate face shadowed dramatically; her eyes glittered maliciously and her mouth twisted to a malevolent smirk as her own chilling laughter echoed throughout the room.

* * *

A/N: -Sighs- That's a very slow update and I'm quite sorry for it. I've decided to make this fic quite angsty so if you're looking for a lovely happily ever after type, you won't find it here... But I'm also equally determined to make it have just as much fluff as angsty fics get... Though I would need some ideas for the next chapter... Anyone kind enough? 


	3. Prompted Truth

**Nightingale **

By: volumeNspace

A/N: **Standard Disclaimer Applies.** Thank you guys for your encouraging words! TT Waaah!!! I love you guys!!!

**

* * *

**

**Anonymous:** Thanks and yes Sakura does have a sister… Though it's only on my fic…

**Poet of the Moon:** No problem, I just figured out how I'm supposed to continue anyway… And thanks for typing out the frustration of almost every author(ess). It's really heartwarming to know that people know it…

**Merridaine: **Yep, Very nasty indeed.

**the loved birds: **Thanks for noticing it! I was shaping my story into the general shape/plot of Memoirs of a Geisha…** :D **

**Feareth the Kitty:** Yeah, even I feel bad for doing that to Sakura… Thanks for helping me promote my story though! **XD **

**cast14:** Well… I updated fast enough right? **XP ** Thanks for saying the story's interesting! Applies cliché line: I'm flying without wings!!!

**O.oSerenityo.O: **Does this mean you want me to pick up my pace slightly? And for the "good things come in due time" part, I hope I don't disappoint everyone though… -sweats slightly-

* * *

Her loud pants sounded throughout her room breaking the serenity of the night. The confrontation with Asako sent her emotions raging in chaos. Sakura clutched to the front of her yukata trying in vain to stop the loud and wild thumping of her heart. Her pink hair matted on her damp forehead as she leaned against the shoji door, her breathing calming down. Sakura struggled to gain control over her rampant emotions as she sat on the cool tatami mats. Her jade eyes wandered to the particular floorboard, a small sob surged from her lungs. Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle the whimpers she was emitting. _This wasn't supposed to happen._ Sakura cried with distress in her head as she wept on the hard floorboard.

Fear lingered in her being even though grief took over the reigns of her emotions. Sakura was afraid._ What if what Asako said was true? That I am a… bastard…_ The last word came out as a fragile murmur in her head. The sobs choked out from her throat as Sakura resisted the urge to beating her fists on the floor. _Girl! Get a hold of yourself!_ Inner Sakura commanded. Sakura looked up at an angry replica of her, standing in front of her. Sakura shook her head and let out another sniff, salty tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

_You idiot! You believed Asako just like that?!? What if what she said wasn't true? _Inner Sakura shouted, her fists clenched and her stance tense. Sakura looked at her furious replica with watery viridian eyes before shaking her head, her pink locks swaying with her movements, "Don't you see? Her words, they make sense. Ever since I was eight, I noticed that everyone in this family was cold towards me. All the hugs and smiles were never directed at me." Inner Sakura let out a huff of hot air. She directed her burning green eyes at Sakura, _People don't always show their love, even though it may run deep within them. _

"Even if that was so, why didn't I feel their love for fifteen years?" Sakura asked quietly, her voice trembling under the sudden heaviness of the discussion she was having with her alter ego. That left her alter ego completely speechless. Sakura glanced at the spot her Inner self was standing at a few moments ago and let out a sigh of relief. She was gone._ Probably sulking again._ Sakura mused to herself, smiling slightly even though her face was still tear-streaked and her guts still rolled around restlessly.Sakura patted her cheeks lightly as she laid down on her futon, trying to dispel any unwanted thoughts worming into her mind as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes slightly as she stared at her reflection in horror. Her eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot from all the crying she did last night. Sakura glanced at her drawer and realized in dismay that not even some powder could help her cover up her predicament. Sighing in defeat, Sakura smoothed the wrinkles on her kimono and stepped out of her room. If she did not start on her chores now, she would be in for a serious reprimanding later. Softly padding to the kitchen, Sakura made a mental note to avoid Asako at all costs. The pink-haired girl did not want Asako to slice her with spiteful words again. Pouring the water into the kettle, Sakura proceeded to set it over the fire; all the while trying to ignore her churning insides. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil Sakura took some time to observe the skies.

A frown marred her features as Sakura looked at the grey-tinged heavens. As much as Sakura loved nature in its simple splendor, she did not really appreciate the iciness of rain. A shiver involuntarily ran up her spine as goose bumps erupted all over her skin. The shrill scream of the kettle jolted Sakura from her own reverie as she hurried back inside the kitchen to lift the kettle away from the fire. If she were to avoid the cold accusing stares or reprimands, she would have to ready the tea soon. The morning ritual was the usual, with the younger generation paying respects to the ancestors and murmuring good fortune to their parents. Sakura has made a conscious effort to steer clear of Asako, but alas, the heavens thought otherwise. Sakura felt a stab at her heart when Asako flashed a glare then a knowing smirk.

Breakfast flew by quicker than Sakura expected as she picked up the dirty dishes; the others have already left to do their own activities as her mind wondered down the hallways and back to her scrolls. A small voice reminded her to remember to keep the scrolls back to where she took them. Sakura nodded to herself and cast a glance at her impassive father; his face as strict and unforgiving as ever. It took Sakura a small moment to realize the humongous change in her father. His face was lined with wrinkles from his constant frowning and his hair was graying with age. Sakura's heart softened at the thought as she carried the dishes out. She was about to slide the shoji door open when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Sakura, you will see me in the study after you've finished your chores." Shock zapped through Sakura's body. _See father?_ The question lingered as Sakura replied softly before bowing her head and walking out of the room. Her nerves tingled from the aftermath of her shock as she ambled towards the kitchen. _Why would father want to see me? _Sakura asked loudly in her head, her body automatically washing the dishes as her mind tried to figure out the reasons pertaining to her question. _Could he have found out that I was stealing from his study? _The traces of fear from last night re-rooted itself in her heart. Practical reasoning stated that that was impossible; there were hundreds of scrolls locked away in the Haruno study, it was ridiculous to be able notice four missing scrolls. Crossing out that option in her head, Sakura still pondered over the subject. _If you want to know, why don't you find out later when you meet him?_ Inner Sakura asked as Sakura washed out the soap suds on the plates.

* * *

Night fell over the household in an instant as Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead with a handkerchief. Normally, she would have finished her chores by midday, but there were some errands she had to run and she also had to buy a bolt of cloth for her mother. A small chill seeped through her being as Sakura increased the pace she was walking at. She really did not want to deal with that matter for some time. Nearing the study room, Sakura felt her heart thump faster and she swallowed her dry throat painfully. Anxiety filled her to the brim as she stood in front of the shoji door, her shadow illuminated on the gleaming floorboards. Lifting her hand, Sakura tapped the shoji door tentatively, her heart still leaping about wildly in her chest. The strict voice of her father echoed from the room and Sakura stepped in with a deep bow.

"Father." Her voice came out in a low murmur that only she herself could hear. Sakura glanced at the impassive face of her father quickly with her olive eyes, managing to catch the wave of his hand. Sitting back on her hind legs, Sakura looked up at her aging father with expectant olive eyes. Sakura tried furiously to calm her frantic heartbeats; she could swear that it was so loud, even her father could hear the frenzied thumps. Her hands sought the cloth of her kimono and twisted it while an uncomfortable silence lapsed between the two.

"Sakura." Sakura jolted slightly in surprise, having been daydreaming about something else. Patiently, she waited for her father to continue, "I overheard the confrontation yesterday when I was home from the wedding party thrown by the village chief." The water of fear escaped. Viciously, it tore through her emotion dams and flooded her being quickly. Her hand clenched the cloth tighter in her fist; Sakura bit her lip, "Am I… Really… A… A bast-–"

"Silence! I shall have no daughter of mine calling herself that!" The man raged his black eyes glittering with fury and his mouth twisted into a scowl. Sakura trembled slightly and nodded her head meekly. Taking deep breaths the man calmed himself; Sakura noticed the glazed look that veiled his eyes, "Your mother was a beautiful woman. She was what I believed to be my soul mate. She was my everything, my very life. When she died of malaria straight after giving birth, I was devastated and lost with my hands cradling my newborn daughter." A bitter and painful smile stole across his face, tears shimmering in his eyes as he recollected.

"So I returned to Japan with my daughter, back to my family. It was a marriage of duty, not love. My wife was a woman who was chosen for me by my mother. Our union was one that would unit not only two powerful families but also between two villages. If I were to make a truthful statement now, it was your mother who was my only love and wife. And it is only you who is my true daughter; the fruit of our love." Sakura was stunned the cloth balled in her fists loosened as her mouth half-opened in shock while emotions raged. Sobs threatened to rake through her being as she waited to hear more with baited breath for more revealing truths. She moved forward when her father beckoned her to come closer.

"Sakura, you stepmother is an extremely jealous woman. She would have killed you if I did not pretend to be disgusted with you. But time would wait for no man, so I shall divulge you with my real thoughts." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Sakura flung herself on her father, sobs dying to burst from her chest. A hand stroked her pink hair gently, "Sakura, I was in pain to not be able to shower you with my love." Sakura looked up at her father's black pools with her own watery green ones, questions floating in her head as she did so. A painful look flickered pass his face, "The heavens are punishing me. The messenger has arrived in my office yesterday carrying an imperial order. It was an order for you to enter the palace as a concubine for the shogun. I fear that if I were to not say these words to you, I shall bring them to my grave."

"No! I won't leave father! I don't want to…" Sakura whispered softly, her eyes begging. "Sakura, I have no choice. But my advice to you is to behave and not steal anymore." Sakura straightened immediately, her green eyes guilty as she asked meekly, "You knew?" The man laughed lightly, "This is my house. There is nothing that escapes me." The atmosphere brightened considerably, though the prospect of entering the palace daunted Sakura greatly. She knew. It was a great honor to be chosen as a concubine for the shogun. Honor not only for herself but also her family. Sakura frowned determinedly, she was going to bring glory to her family even if she were to die for it.

* * *

A/N: I think this update is quite fast... right? If you have an idea for the next chapter, just review and tell me about it. **R&R! **


	4. Shogun's Wishes

**Nightingale**

**By: volumeNspace**

A/N: **Standard Disclaimer Applies.** I was so touched to when I read your reviews… Seriously having seven reviews and this much encouragement… No one needs 10 or so of them! Love you guys and many thanks to my shadow readers too!

**

* * *

**

**Poet of the Moon:** Hey! I can't have other people joking about their freakishness! I'm the freakish one here! **XP**

**runwithskizzers: **I'm not too sure of your 'deep' since you didn't state which part I went 'deep'… But thanks anyway for reviewing, it makes me feel a hell lot happier when people review…

**the loved birds: **I was screaming my throat dry when I saw all my errors!!! Noooooo….. But it was so late in the night that I was too lazy to correct them… **XP**

**crescent moon at midnight: **No problem with your request… I hope… **XP**

**cast14: **Thanks!!!! You've been spurring me on since the start!!!

**O.oSerenityo.O: **Don't worry you will be reading more soon. **XD**

**UYENNN:** Yeah he is isn't he?

* * *

Sakura hummed a quick happy tune lightly as she swept the leaf-induced grounds. It was amazing how words could affect some one so greatly. It was just one conversation which lasted no longer than an hour last night; it practically had her floating and flying in the air right now. Her eyes swept around the courtyard quickly, scanning for any signs of fallen leaves. Seeing that there were none, Sakura walked her way to the shed and deposited the broom there. Brushing off the dirt and smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her light green kimono, Sakura made her way back into her house. Her buoyant mood was obvious with the small grin that made its home on her face. It refused to be shooed away by Sakura as she shuffled down the gleaming floorboards. It was mid afternoon and today her father has taken a day off from his duties as an academician for the shogun's court. It was rare and Sakura was thrilled that she could see more of her father today than she normally did.

With a tray of tea in hand, Sakura ambled her way over to the study, where her father was busy sorting out his many scrolls. As she walked, her mind wandered over the many volumes she read and remembered. Namely: Japanese Literature, Folklore, Art, Science, Mathematics and many religious items. Being born into a family with a history of having at least five generations of scholars or academicians, there was no wonder that there were at least a few hundred scrolls hidden or displayed in her father's study. The ones she loved and took most interest in would be all the medical scrolls her father owned. In total, she has already read fifty-five out of the sixty scrolls her father has. Sakura hid a guilty but wanton grin that appeared around her lips; her father did say that he knew of her offending habits.

The current and former shoguns both respected her father as he was considered to be one of the most admirable learners in Japan. Sakura was glad that she was born into this family. She could not begin to fathom a life without books or scrolls to read and learn from. Sakura shuddered at the thought. She guessed that learning does run in the family's bloodline. The warm steam emitting from the grey porcelain cup heated the cold flesh of her hand as Sakura tapped the shoji door lightly. A muffled command to enter sounded from the room. Sliding the door open and bowing deeply in respect, Sakura murmured her greetings and proceeded to set the tea on her father's neat desk. She giggled softly into her sleeve when she saw her father's ruffled hair. His usual alert black pools were weary; his hair stuck up at the ends and his yukata was creased in many places. His face brightened when he saw her; flashing a small smile at Sakura, he downed the cup of hot tea.

"Is the tidying hard? Should I help?" Sakura asked, successfully suppressing her urge to giggle louder. Her father raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"There is no need Sakura. Though I would appreciate it if the scrolls were all back in place." His hidden meaning and tease set Sakura looking at the floorboards guiltily again. Sakura mumbled her apology under her breath. She looked up at the feel of his hand on her shoulder. Sakura found herself smiling at the unbelievably boyish grin her father gave her as his low chuckle sounded in the room.

"I meant no harm Sakura. It was a tease." Her father clarified, Sakura nodded her head in understanding. She was about to open her mouth to exchange another bout of words when a loud shrill cry of trumpets exploded from outside the household compound's thick walls. Sakura glanced at the shoji door as if hoping to see through it and peer at what was the commotion about. Directing her jade eyes back at her father, Sakura found herself looking at a hard face. Her father's square jaw set and clenched and his eyes glittered not in humor but in slight annoyance. Smiling a brief smile at her, he told her to tidy herself before heading for the main hall. With that, he took off, leaving Sakura in her confused thoughts._ What was that all about? _Inner Sakura asked loudly and obnoxiously in her head. _I don't know either… Let's head out to find out shall we?_ Sakura projected back to her alter ego. When she received a hyped up war cry, a warm smile worked on to her face.

* * *

"Hakuru-san, it's a pleasure to have you as a guest in my humble house." Sakura bowed as her father exchanged flattery with the official that entered the house. Glanced quickly to her left, Sakura found her mother and sister both bowing as low as she did.

"Fuji-san, it is an honor to be here standing in the house of an esteemed academician." The man laughed, his hand settled over his bloated belly. Sakura shuffled over to the table, all her lessons on typical lady etiquette flashing before her mind's eyes as she poured the tea into the cups. Remembering to keep her eyes adverted; Sakura passed the cup to the leering man before to giving one to her father.

"Fuji-san, is this your daughter? Why she's every bit the jewel she was described to be!" Hakuru said as he downed the tea in one gulp. Fuji laughed, albeit it was strained with repressed annoyance.

"May I know the reason to you visit esteemed guest?" Sakura guessed flattery worked well with everyone when she saw the smug smile on the obese man. He closed his beady black eyes for a moment, and then a sad smile crept on his face.

"The shogun has ordered me to escort the Lady Haruno to the palace as a concubine to his harem." An indescribable silence loomed over the five sitting around the table. Sakura could see the hidden happiness in her sister's and mother's eyes as she continued to listen mutely.

Fuji paused, drinking his tea calmly. "Hakuru-san, as you can see I have two pearls on my palm; one a pretty black, the other a delicate pink. Which one does the shogun desire?" The said man downed another cup of tea, as Fuji looked at him intensely.

"The shogun desires that who was said to be most peculiar amongst the noble ladies in the South. He desires the famed Pink Lady Haruno, not the _older_ Black Lady Haruno."

The answer shocked the entire room, with an exception to Sakura's father. Sakura dare not look at her sister and mother. She need not do so, for she could feel their glares boring holes through her side. Sakura was dizzy and mnumb with alarm, the shogun wants her to be his concubine?! And she was hoping for a quiet happily ever after... Sakura waited with baited breath for her father's answer, hoping for a 'No' would be purely stupid. Has anyone ever dared to oppose the direct orders of the shogun himself? Even so, Sakura was tense with anticipation for her father's reaction.

"If the shogun wishes so, it is our honor to oblige. May I ask when would my daughter be sent to the shogun?" Fuji asked, his eyes looking at the table, glancing at the sympathetic man for a moment. He was restless and deeply saddened by the sudden twist of fate. If there weren't so many people around him he would have laughed at the situation. After so many years, he finally managed to open up to Sakura. Now he was doomed to bring his love to his grave as he expected himself to...

A deep sigh broke the surrounding silence. Downing his third cup of tea, Hakuru answered, "The shogun wishes that she would be able to reach the palace by tomorrow. Thus, her journey would have to start today."

Shock was no longer an option for the systems of the Haruno family. They were already beyond that. Sakura was dismayed. Her father was distressed and angered. Her mother and sister were both disgusted and furious, their eyes still glowering at her. Sakura felt faint and depressed. _No! I don't want to go! I still haven't returned all the borrowed scrolls to father! _The day turned out to be more miserable than it had started as they watched the messenger sitting across them.

* * *

A/N: In case you don't know, I made Sakura 19 and her sister 25. So yeah… I hope you've enjoyed it… **R&R.**


	5. New Lady in Waiting

**Nightingale**

**By: volumeNspace**

**A/N: Standard Disclaimer Applies.** First of all, I'm sorry to have dragged the story this long and made all of you tolerate such a looooong wait. Pardon the minor block that hit me and I'll try to come up with a plan to kill all my teachers so as to rid myself of the tests and all!! -inserts evil smile- Well anyway, thanks to all you guys who made my day nicer with your comments! Not to mention the shadow readers too! Arigato!

**

* * *

**

**the loved birds:** Me. Happy. Happy! XD

**Alyana:** Sorry for the late update... But better late than never... right?

**UYENNN:** Well why don't you make a guess right now? -smiles :)

**Kaydreams:** Thanks I was trying very hard to make the dialogue formal...

**O.oSerenityo.O:** Well you'll see how the plot goes as the story marches forward... And yes I was gonna put Sasuke in Chapter 6... But I don't wanna disappoint...

**runwithskizzers:** Thanks. It was a great to hear other people say such things to me (in this case review). When I first started out writing, I always thought they lacked something... if you get my drift... In the future, if you find anything lacking in my chapters, don't hesitate to point it out. After all we're all here to write better, develop our critical thinking skills and of course make Sasuke and Sakura a major couple!!!! XP

**shan:** Arigato! I will try hard to do so.

* * *

The constant and abhorrently irritating tapping of a boot on the clean polished floorboards of the corridor sparked the makings of a fine storm within him. His hand twitched by his side as he tried to block out the incessant nagging in his head to kill whoever that was making this stupid sound. He, above all people, should know that murder is punishable by death. The dangerously annoyed Uchiha balled his hand into a fist and glared at the space in front of him, trying very hard to ignore the blasted sounds the person next to him was making. His dark onyx eyes glanced at the katana that lay next to his right hand. The silence, save for the tapping, was broken when the boisterous blonde next to him blurted out his discontent. 

"Sasuke bastard! Can't you see I was trying to get your attention?" Naruto asked loudly, drumming his fingers on the table top. The next moment the blonde had flinched away from the table. Naruto thanked the gods that his quick reflexes managed to save his hand from being severed.

"Bastard! What was that for?! Are you trying to severe my hand?!" Naruto asked angrily, his nostrils flaring slightly as his azure eyes glanced at the small knife impaled on the wooden table top. His counter-part only gave dark glare that promised the blonde much more than just a severed hand. Naruto stuck out his tongue while Sasuke just smirked arrogantly in the blonde's direction. Their glaring match would have lasted much longer than five minutes had the eunuch outside not called out greetings and enquired for entrance to the room.

"Sirs, her highness has requested for both refined and brave sirs to escort the new lady-in-waiting into the palace." Both men nodded slightly before dismissing the eunuch. Sasuke cast Naruto an amused look accompanied by an elegant raise of his fine black eyebrow. Naruto puffed up his cheeks and petulantly demanded that the Uchiha to wipe the smug look off his face.

* * *

The cooling breeze of the day invited them to a day's enjoyment as the duo walked out of the room. Sasuke instinctively glanced inconspicuously around him, trying to locate possible hiding places for assassins and such. It was his job after all, to maintain order in the palace. The Uchiha's hand was stationed above the hilt of his sheathed katana and his face was set to a solemn and strict look of indifference. In contrast, the blonde next to him was smiling widely, humming to a happy tune and playing with the piece of jade hanging by his neck, given to him by his fiancé. Sasuke sighed with annoyance, partially from the stupid humming coming from Naruto and the idea of him being paired with the blonde idiot. The Uchiha groaned inwardly, _I suppose her highness wants me to help baby-sit the moron. _

The front courtyard was packed with eunuchs and maids scurrying around making last minute adjustments to the decorations adorning the house. The guards were stationed around all possible exits though some were more interested in the maids than their job. The Uchiha growled under his breath, marching over, he barked at the guard and docked his pay by 35 yen for two months. Naruto sighed inwardly. _Typical of teme… But dock half of the meager pay of 70 yen? That's plain cruel!_ Naruto winced and pitied the poor cowering guard.

"Make it 20 yen teme. He only gets 70 yen per month." Naruto called to the brooding Uchiha, glancing at the guard sympathetically. When the dark-haired man only ignored his request, Naruto bristled like a cat and was about to march up to the bastard to kick his ass if the sound of trumpets blaring had not reached his ears.

Everything came to a stop literarily. The maids stopped whisking away dirt with the broom. The eunuchs stopped wiping the wooden tables with utmost fervor. And the guards stopped patrolling just to see the arrival for the new lady-in-waiting. Naruto directed his hearted azure eyes at the Uchiha, who only gave the blonde man a pointed look which clearly told Naruto to butt out. Their glaring match ceased when the colorful palanquin was carried into the courtyard. The official assigned to escort the new lady lumbered forward, he bowed at the duo.

"Honored sirs, I thank you for helping me complete this fine lady's journey into the palace." The duo bowed in return, since he did not dare trust the moron with talking Sasuke was forced to ensure that both their heads will stay attached to their necks.

"Lord Hakuru, her highness thanks you for taking the trouble to help. We also thank you for making our work easier, please make yourself at home in the hall." The heavy-set beefy man laughed boomingly, "Your words are too kind Uchiha-sama. I thank you for your invitation, but I am in need of returning to my work."

"Then I will not stop you from leaving Lord Hakuru. Escort the Lord out, Kujin." A soft reply of "Hai" was heard from one of the maids as the hustle and bustle continued, this time, with repressed volume. Sasuke gave the palanquin carriers some tips while Naruto asked the new lady-in-waiting to come out.

A slim pale hand slipped out from under the pastel pink cloth covering the entrance, Naruto reveled at the softness and smoothness of her skin as he lowered his head as a sign of respect. He had heard little of the new lady-in-waiting, though he remembered that the last time was the daughter of a renowned family who specializes in flower arrangements. What was her name again? Naruto gave up almost immediately when all he could recall was... ramen... If the atmosphere had not been so tense, the blonde would have laughed at his stomach's control over his mind. Sasuke rolled his eyes in boredom, just another useless bimbo to add into the collection of wretches in the harem. He watched as the woman emerged and stood a petite height of around 5 foot 3. When Sasuke saw Naruto drooling, the Uchiha felt his eyes twitch with anger. Typical of the moron to think of ramen at this point of time. Sasuke poked him with the hilt of his katana causing Naruto to glare ominiously at the dark-haired man.Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes yet again, Sasuke bowed at the woman, threw another glare at the blonde moron and all the whispering servants making them go back to work. Turning back to the veiled woman, Sassuke led her to her new quarters, all the while cursing at his impeccable luck in certain things inwardly.

The Uchiha has no idea how right he was.

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed it… **R&R.**


	6. The Intriguing Woman

**Nightingale**

**By: volumeNspace**

A/N: I've got nothing to say to you guys… Please accept my sincerest apologies for updating so darn late… I really had no inspiration… -Dodges the knives- **ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**I guess you should… ha-ha :) no matter though as long as you enjoy the story. 

**charl: **Sorry for updating four months after my last update… I hope this chapter meets your expectations…

**sakura9898: **Thanks! I've updated!!!! Yay for me –holds up a piece sign as reviewers punch the authoress-

**petite.ina:**thanks so much… :)

**UYENNN:**Both Sasuke and Naruto are palace guards. Sasuke's the captain of the Eastern Palace and Naruto's the captain of the Western Palace. Its okay that you're not clear, just ask away and I'll try to answer without revealing to much…

**Defender of the Light:** Thanks for the compliment! Where would the fun be if the plot ain't twisted?

**CeciliaaktlSasuke:**I'm sure Sakura will experience better days…Thanks for reviewing.

**ArigatoBlossom:**Okay! I've did it! You don't know how troubled I was trying to think up the plot flow…

* * *

Nervous butterflies fluttered madly inside her nauseated stomach as Sakura felt the palanquin come to a stop. The rosette woman could almost feel her own heart straining uneasily under the intense yet unseen pressure that dominated this situation. Sakura suppressed the unbearable urge to throw up in the palanquin itself. The consecutive events passed faster than she had thought it would. But, it still had already reduced her to a dizzy bundle of nerves. The rosette woman managed a small yet weak smile and mentally congratulated herself for not fainting in the palanquin. A small silent moment passed, Sakura squirmed uneasily in the chair as her emerald pools scanned the room slowly. Vaguely, Sakura really hoped that her alter ego would appear in her head and shout something random.

Sakura messaged the crick at her neck and mentally cursed the need for a 5 kg headset. Even the traditional robes were thicker and heavier! Sakura took some time to admire the beautiful and fine needlework on her kimono. Sakura smiled slightly, she above all people should know how arduous it was to produce such excellent embroidery. The mild lilac color of kimono complemented the sprinkle of minute flora stitching in snow white Chinese silk. The makers of this kimono had gone through great lengths just to produce this garment. They even soaked the kimono in a petal bath just to make the kimono sweet-smelling! _I guess everything has to be grand for a palace event… _Sakura thought tentatively as her eyes raked over the smooth silk.

Sakura glanced around her room in curiosity. It was plain, save for the few paintings and a small flower arrangement for its décor. Yet, Sakura paused to admire the simplicity of the room itself. The pinkette bowled over; even the paintings were so! Sakura let her emerald pools follow the clean strokes of the calligraphy mounted on the wall. Sakura could almost envision the man holding the brush, stained with ink, and standing over the piece of paper. His motions non-hesitant and every stroke his brush makes were precise and thick. Her emerald pools wandered over to the flower arrangement, the harmony of the colors and rhythm. Sakura gently touched one pale flaxen petal, marveling at the softness and smoothness in texture.

A small knock sounded from the shoji door. Sakura quickly retracted her hand as her head whipped over towards the general direction of the sound. Anxiety bloomed in her chest as the pink-haired woman hurried back to her seat. Clearing her throat slightly, she answered, "Enter."

The door slid open to reveal a girl with thick black hair, which hung around her waist in a clean plait. The maid bowed down immediately to give a formal greeting. Sakura felt her anxiety spread further and she felt as of she were floating in a limo, where everything was foreign and she was unable to land on solid ground. When the maid raised her head to attend to Sakura, the pink-haired woman found herself observing the newcomer.

Her movements were fluid and specific and her stature straight. _Too much so to be a common palace maid_, Sakura noted as she scrutinized the maid. The pink-haired woman remembered the maids back at home, even though they were well-trained but they still lacked a refined grace. This maid however, had well-polished and a certain degree of fluidity in her movements. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Sakura decided to keep an extra eye on this maid just in case…

* * *

Sasuke bowed deeply when he reached the shogun's study, his voice controlled and his handsome face etched in cold indifference as he asked for an audience. A voice echoed from the room as Sasuke rose from his position and shuffled inside as quick as possible.

"My lord, the new lady-in-waiting has arrived." Sasuke stated impassively as he spat at the thought of having to deal with another wretch. He had suffered pretty badly after escorting the last wretch into her new quarters at the Eastern Training Quarters.

The Shogun laughed mirthfully, "I know you dislike having to escort the ladies but it can't be helped my poor boy." Sasuke winced inwardly. Was he that obvious? Bowing his head, he replied in a quiet tone, "It is an honor to be able to serve you my lord."

Standing abruptly, the shogun walked to the kneeling raven-haired man and pulled him up. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "My lord, it is rather impolite for me to be standing as you are."

The Shogun bore his deep azure eyes into the dark onyx orbs of the Uchiha, "I will not tolerate such self abuse." Sasuke bowed his head in thanks as he stood behind the old shogun. The dark-haired man was suddenly hit with the realization of the Shogun being old. Since when had his once thick brown hair thin? Since when had his hands trembled as they held his cutlery?

"Sasuke my boy. May I ask you for a favor?" Sasuke knelt immediately, his face bowed as he replied, "Anything my lord."

* * *

Sasuke wondered about the gravity of his now heavier burden. Not only was he need to ensure security in the Easter Palace, he also had to fulfill his newly attained duty to the Shogun. The Uchiha smiled hollowly, he was sworn to serve the Shogun and his family ever since he was born; no wonder the Shogun trusted him as such.

He was about to turn around the corner when something caught his eye. Curious and slightly apprehensive, the dark-haired man jumped over the ledge and into the garden. A soft voice filled the air in a calm rhapsody; the clear voice penetrated his rational head, making him even more intrigued, he was supposed to be escorting the new lady-in-waiting to her quarters. _To hell with her!_ Sasuke cursed in his head as he crept stealthily towards the Sakura tree standing alone in the vast garden of flowers. This woman was singing about the coming of spring, her voice claiming each pitch perfectly and bringing out the happiness of the song.

As soon as he faced the source of the music, Sasuke felt his eyes widen slightly. She was a vision of serenity, her eyes closed in indulgence of the unheard song as the words flowed out of her mouth in a string of refined melody. Her hair hung behind her in a thick and luscious loose pink plait. Sasuke enjoyed her song in silence as he stood mutely as the distance; his mind whirling with memories which plagued his mind incessantly. Even though he liked her voice and the song, he would have to play the bad guy as he crossed the clearing in a matter of seconds and cleared his throat loudly.

The woman gasped and jumped in surprise as she turned to face him. Sasuke looked at her impassively as she glared up at him with fiery jade pools which made mildy surprised him with its rich color and hidden depth. Apparently, the girl was not too happy about having her singing time cut short by him, but his duty was to keep order and ensure security in the palace, not play Mr. Nice-Guy.

"Miss, please return to your room immediately. It is not wise to roam around in the palace this late." Sasuke stated boredly. The woman glared at him in defiance, which caught his attention and amused him, "Sir, if you've not noticed, the sky has not stained black."

A petite woman of her height was trying to intimidate him, a 6 foot 2 tall man? What intrigued him the most was that she was the only one wo had enough balls to talk back to him. Now she was interesting.

* * *

A/N: Ha! Sasuke met Sakura!!!! Woots! Cheers! R&R… 


End file.
